Party Girl
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: The year 1987 was not a good year for Richard Grayson. He had lost his best friend because he was being careless. Twenty years later, his daughter helps him cope with the death.......oneshot......T for achohal sp? and death TT .......RaeRob friendship!


Well, this was sitting on my computer in the dark recesses of the ready to be deleted files so I read it over and thought ya'll might enjoy this. Now, if ya'll will excuse me, I must go right another chapter for _Schoolbreak _and_ Hollywood._

Oh! BTW, the first part of this story takes place in the year 1987. The second part takes place in 2007.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Titans.

Party Girl

Cautiously, Raven peered around the corner and tiptoed past the room. If her parents found out she disobeyed them, she would be in so much trouble her friends wouldn't recognize her. '_Why am I disobeying them? I've never disobeyed before.'_

Raven inwardly smiled. She knew why she was disobeying them. She was no longer that sweet innocent girl who snitched every chance she got. She was now a leather wearing, blue spiky haired, tattooed, and pierced teenager who had a criminal record as long as California's coastline.

She opened the front door and ran down the steps. Her best friend, Richard "Robin" Grayson, was waiting in his '84 Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am.

"Let's go!" he whispered loudly when she closed the car door.

"What are we robbing tonight, Robin?" She inquired in a normal tone. She looked over at him. He looked like a reject from the KISS Army.

"We ain't robbing nothing. We going to a college party up in Chicago, sis. Ever since the Blackhawks took the Cup. The college students party every night!"

"Gnarley! Good thing the college is right down the road. Who'd have thought the Blackhawkes would've won against the Capitals? I mean the Caps have Langway and Hatcher! Langway and Hatcher! Anyways, there's the campus. You're so lucky! You're a college student; I'm a senior student! Just wait!"

"You won't make it to college. You can't escape the cops long enough. How you've escaped them this long is a mystery to me."

"Whatever. Let's go! There is a major cute guy over there."

"That guy? That's Roy Harper. Star football quarterback. And it's only his first year here!"

"Really?" Raven's eyes shot up in great surprise. "He must be really good." She walked right up Roy and began to talk him as though they were good friends.

"Hey Roy." Robin walked up and slapped the jock on the back.

"Hey Rob. Is this cute friend that you won't shut up about? You should've brought her a long time ago."

"Yeah I should've. But she's been busy doing…erm…stuff. Isn't that right Rae?"

Raven catching his drift answered. "Totally. So did you see the new video for Mötley Crüe's song _Girls, Girls, Girls_?

"Yeah it was totally rad, dudette." Roy walked inside where the music was blaring.

"Oh hurry up! This song is my favorite!" Raven dashed inside and started to head bang.

"Here, Rae." Donny handed her a beer.

"Thanks, Rob. This is awesome." She took a swig of her beer. "I should come to these more often."

After drinking and partying for four hours straight, Raven and Robin left for the house.

"I really had a nice time." Violet slurred.

"Yeah. Really nice. How about we rob the history museum tomorrow?" Robin queried.

"Sure that sounds-" She was interrupted by screeching tires and her voice went high pitched into a scream.

The next thing Raven knew was waking up to darkness. She couldn't move. She called for Robin. But to no avail. She suddenly felt very cold. As if ice had consumed her. She didn't pull away from the bright light ahead.

The doctor walked sadly towards Robin. "I'm sorry Mr. Grayson but Miss Roth didn't make it. I am very sorry." She looked into his eyes with sadness. In his eyes she saw anguish and guilt. "There is nothing you could have done Mr. Grayson. Go home. You need some sleep. I will contact you later about arrangements for the body pick up."

With that she turned and left. Robin looked at the floor. How would he ever tell Raven's parents? How would he survive with out his little sister? He didn't know. But he wanted to run. Far away to………anywhere but here. _' I know I'll run to California! That's far enough. I hope.'_

He packed his things when he arrived home. He gassed up his mom's car and left town. He left the state. He left his life.

Twenty Years Later

"Raven! Turn that music down now young lady! Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear that garbage?!" Richard Grayson yelled at his youngest daughter.

"Dad! Do you know who this is? This band lets all their emotions out!"

"I doubt that young lady! Now turn it down!"

Raven merely turned it up. Richard fumed. But part of him listened to the words.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life_

The words hit him like a Hess truck. He silently started to weep. He knew what this artist was speaking of. He had felt it when Raven died.

"Raven, who wrote this song?" Richard asked when the song was over and his daughter was standing in front of him.

"The Fray. They are so cool, Daddy."

"Raven, have I ever told you about my old friend?"


End file.
